Cuando la conocí
by RUMIKO123
Summary: Entonces comprendí que ella sería el motivo de mi existencia.


**_CAPITULO UNICO._**

 ** _POR JASPER._**

 _¿Para que había nacido? ¿Para asesinar? ¿para ser esto toda la vida?_ Camina sin rumbo por las calles de Philadelfia en una noche de vientos y nieve, las calles y los tejados eran participes de mi suplicio, era un vampiro, un vampiro derrotado por su misma inmortalidad, Jasper Whitlock, el mayor más joven del ejercito sureño y con aspiraciones pasa a ser un maldito depredador sediento de sangre… y lo peor de todo, no puedo morir, no puedo dejar de causar daño, mis ojos escarlatas reflejaban mi podrida alma. Cualquier ser que me vea a los ojos podrá saber que clase de monstruo soy, uno letal, el más peligroso de la cadena alimenticia, el más feroz y sádico, sonreí con tristeza mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta café.

Desde hace bastantes meses he vagado sin rumbo fijo, tratando de no asesinar personas, después de que deje a María y su maldito ejercito de neófitos, me aventuré con Peter y su compañera, Charlotte, ellos eran buenos conmigo pero su estilo de vida era uno que deseaba de evitar, ellos se alimentaban de personas cada vez que podían, es decir, siempre y yo al no poder evitarlo por mis agudos instintos de depredador, los seguía… así que me alejé, continuando aquel viaje solo.

Siendo vampiro mi vida tomó un giro enorme, no lo había visto tan mal cuando conocí a María y cuando, supuestamente, me enamoré de ella, pensé que la vida inmortal valía la pena, pensé que las muertes y las personas asesinadas bajó mi nombre valía la pena… porqué ella estaba conmigo, porque María… me amaba, pero ella solo me manejaba a su antojo, me vio valioso, me vio como un diamante en bruto que… el vampirismo puliria y dejaría reluciente y drásticamente, fue así. Gracias a mis nuevas habilidades como vampiro desarrollé mi don para controlar las emociones, un don mental, más no físico y según María era poderoso y a ella le venía bien para controlar a sus neófitos.

Así como dijo ella, era beneficioso para su labor, pero para mi… resultaba agonizante, podía sentir cada una de las emociones de aquellos que iba a matar, sentía su miedo, su dolor, su angustia, su ira, ¡todo! A medida que el tiempo pasaba pude ir controlando mi don, utilizándolo cuando quisiera, y apagándolo cuando este llegaba a interrumpir en mi labor de asesinarlos.

Observé una pequeña cafetería en la esquina, percibí el olor de pocas personas y de un inmortal, ¿había un vampiro ahí? Arrugué el ceño, este… vampiro olía diferente, me acerqué lentamente, me detuve un momento y esperé que una pareja de enamorados saliera de la cafetería, aguante mi respiración mientras eso pasaba… cuando los vi alejarse me animé a entrar.

La cafetería no era muy grande, en realidad, era pequeña, habían unas cuantas mesas y una barra, miré hacia un lado y vi una jovencita, un vampiro, muy menuda, tenía el rostro delicado y fino, ella me observaba desde la barra con una enorme sonrisa, no sé porque pero quise devolvérsela, la vi ponerse de pie con agilidad y caminar hacia mi.

Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo - su voz era celestial.

Sin saber el porque de mis acciones decidí decirle…

Lo siento, señorita - dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Ella la tomó y sonrió. ¿que estaba haciendo? Ella me guía a una mesa, la última de la cafetería, me siento en frente de esa dulce criatura y extiendo mis manos sobre la mesa, aun confundido, ¿quien era esta joven? ¿porque actúa como si me conociera? ¿y yo porque la sigo? La mujer me observaba entretenida.

Me llamo Alice, Jasper.

¿Como…?

Veo el futuro - Me explica.

Alce mis cejas, debe estar bromeando.

Disculpe, señorita, en mis años como vampiro jamás había escuchado tal cosa.

Tu controlas las emociones de los demás, Jasper… musita y agrega - ¿Por qué yo no podría ver el futuro?

Atine a sonreirle, de verdad ella era especial, como yo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y eso solo la hacía lucir más hermosa.

Te vi hace mucho tiempo, y preví nuestro encuentro aquí - me explico - Te he visto desde mi transformación.

No sabía que decirle, sin saber por qué confiaba en todo lo que Alice me decía. La mesera se acercó a nosotros, me sonrío discimuladamente pero yo no la miraba, miraba los ojos… ámbar de Alice, los dulces y tiernos ojos de esa pequeña vampiro.

¿Los atiendo?

El olor de esa mujer era delicioso, tuve que apretar mi mandíbula y automáticamente dejar de respirar, mi espalda se tenciono, Alice me sonrió y estiro su mano para tomar la mía, la acaricio con sus dedos y no dejó de mirarme.

Estamos bien, en realidad, ya nos íbamos - dijo Alice, la mira - Gracias.

Ella se marcho.

Tranquilo, Jasper, no le harás daño - dijo

Alice se puso de pie sin soltarme la mano.

¿Nos vamos?

Me puse de pie.

Si, señorita.

Alice. - me corrigio.

Alice - le susurre.

Ella tiro de mi y ambos salimos de aquella cafetería. Yo no comprendía porqué ese hermoso ser me había elegido, no tenía nada bueno para ella, solo tenía un pasado que me atormentaba, sin embargo, ella toma mi mano y con ese simple acto por fin, después de tanto tiempo sentí esperanza y en ese momento comprendí que ella sería el motivo de mi existencia.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES ALGO PEQUEÑO PERO LINDO. LOS INVITO A PASAR POR LA HISTORIA DE SSEHOMARU Y RIN, DE INUYASHA. SI LES GUSTA, ENTONCES PODRIA HACER UNA HISTORIA SOBRE ESTA PAREJA MAS LARGA. BESITOS.


End file.
